


Second Glance

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Making It Real [2]
Category: Empire Records (1995), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren finds out why Elliot is spending so much time with Joe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Glance

Warren got on his bike and set off after Joe. Fortunately the weather had taken a turn for the worse and Joe had the roof up on his car, so he was less likely to realise Warren was following him. He had a plan. He was going to follow Joe, find out where he and Elliot were hanging out and hopefully 'accidentally' bump into them. As long as they weren't going to a bar he'd be fine and Joe didn't like to drink much, so he thought he had a good chance that they'd be somewhere he could follow.

Since his decision to try and catch himself one Elliot Stabler, New York detective, Joe and Elliot had spent quite a bit of time together, but not at Joe's place. It was very annoying. Tonight he'd overheard Joe planning to meet Elliot over the phone in his office, but Lucas had caught him eavesdropping before he could find out where, so he was following Joe's car and hoping not to get caught. If he could arrange an accidental meeting, Joe would be bound to invite him to sit down and then he could find out more about Elliot and decide on the best way to get his interest.

Joe pulled into the lot of a popular restaurant and Warren drove around the block so that Joe wouldn't see him. He waited a few minutes so his arrival wouldn't look quite so suspect and then followed Joe into the restaurant.

Glancing around he saw Joe and Elliot at a corner booth and was about to walk over and pretend to be surprised when Elliot leaned over and kissed Joe. Warren backed away so fast he tripped over the hostess station. Scrambling back to his feet, he waved the concerned woman off and ran out of the door.

Shit! How unfair was that? The two guys he had crushes on, the only ones he'd felt that kind of instant connection to, were involved with each other. He'd resigned himself to Joe being out of his reach. Not only had Joe never shown the slightest sign of seeing him as anything but a kid, someone who'd seen you at your dumbest and most immature probably wasn't going to think you were a romantic prospect, but Elliot was hot. Joe talked a bit about him and he seemed like a nice guy and just looking at him sent a shiver down Warren's spine. And now he found out they were together. Life sucked.

Getting on his bike he drove off into the rain, not really caring where he was going as long as he could get the hell away from Joe and Elliot and their stupid affair. By the time he finally made it home he was soaked to the skin and Joe's car was in the garage. He sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was face Joe; maybe the second last actually, since the worst thing would be if Elliot was here too. He sneaked in through the garage, hoping to make it to his room without Joe hearing him.

"Warren!"

He managed to resist the urge to bang his head on the wall, just barely. "Joe, I'm going to grab a shower and go to bed. I got caught in the rain. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Elliot appeared in the doorway and Warren forced a smile onto his face. "Well, if it isn't Elliot Ness. I gotta go, I'm dripping on the carpet here."

He ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. To get back before him they must have cut their meal short. He really hoped they hadn't seen him at the restaurant; he didn't need Joe being all sympathetic and friendly when he just wanted to curl up and hide in his room for the rest of his life.

He jerked out of his reverie when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Warren, I have some clean towels for you," Joe called. "I'll leave them outside and you can grab them when you're done. Get some sleep, kid; I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'm making breakfast."

Warren groaned softly and leaned back against the wall. Breakfast was Joe's favourite way of making sure Warren didn't run off before he could talk to him. Great. A nice heart to heart with Joe who probably thought Warren was upset that he was gay or something. Forcing himself upright, he started stripping out of his sodden clothing and dropping it in a heap on the floor. He climbed into the shower and turned the water on as hot as he could bear it. He'd been right earlier on. Sometimes, life just sucked.


End file.
